Sweet Dreams are Made of This
by AWildeRomantic
Summary: SamJanet fluff...what more can I say? :P Femmeslash.


A/N – I dreamed this up while being stuck in the back of a car for two hours on Sunday…its cute, fluffy, and doesn't necessarily go anywhere, but I like it. My first ever Sam/Janet fic.

Sweet Dreams are Made of This

"Sam's coming over! Sam's coming over toodddaaayyyy!" Cassie said in a sing-song voice, bouncing off the furniture in the living room.

Janet, who was vainly trying to clean up a little, laughed and collapsed on the couch. "Sweetie, don't jump on the furniture."

"But Mooom!" Cassie whined, running over to Janet. "Sam's coming over!"

"I know," Janet smiled at her daughter. "But you need to calm down."

Cassie pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. "Braid my hair?" she asked finally, turning around.

Janet reached out and began braiding Cassie's hair, carefully maneuvering the long, smooth tresses. She was just finishing when the doorbell rang, and Cassie let out a happy squeal before darting to answer it. Moments later Sam entered the living room, a delighted Cassie held in her arms.

"Hey, Janet," Sam said, grinning as she hugged Janet with her free arm.

"Hey yourself." Janet watched as Sam set Cassie down. "It's been a while, what've you been up to? Obviously not getting into trouble or I'd have seen you more often." The two women sat down on the couch, while Cassie crouched on the floor with her head resting on Sam's lap.

"Oh," Sam ran a hand through her short blond hair. "I've just been up to the usual, running off world, fighting the Goa'uld, listening to Daniel babble on about whatever we picked up on P4X whatever."

Janet chuckled, then looked down at Cassie, who was sitting up straight now and positively quivering with energy. "Well, what do you say we take this little one to the park before she breaks something…"

* * *

"She was so excited that you were coming over." Janet and Sam were sitting on a picnic bench in the park, watching Cassie run around with some other kids. She reached over and put a hand on Sam's arm. "She really likes you."

Sam grinned. "Makes me feel loved."

"You are."

Cassie came running up then, asking Janet to take them to get ice cream. Janet agreed finally to pick up some on the way home.

A couple hours later, after a nice dinner, the three of them sat around the kitchen table eating bowls of ice cream.

"Can Sam spend the night?" Cassie asked suddenly, her spoon falling into her empty bowl with a clank.

Sam and Janet exchanged a look.

"She's more than welcome to," Janet said. "But I'm sure she's got other plans."

Cassie turned wide eyes on Sam.

Sam smiled. "Well, if you've got pajama's I can use…"

* * *

After Cassie had been finally put to bed, Sam and Janet returned to the kitchen. Sam opened the freezer, taking out the nearly empty container of ice cream. Grabbing a spoon, she leaned against the counter to finish it.

"I was thinking about making pancakes in the morning, is that fine with you?" Janet said, peering at a cookbook that lay open on the table.

"That's fine." Sam said around a mouthful of ice cream, setting the empty container and spoon off to the side.

Janet turned around, then giggled, walking over to Sam. "Here, you've got…ice cream…" she put her hand against Sam's cheek, using her thumb to wipe away the smear of ice cream just below Sam's lips. Without thinking, she suddenly leaned forward and kissed the spot at the corner of Sam's mouth; it still tasted faintly of vanilla ice cream.

Sam tensed, out of shock rather than repulsion. Janet, however, stepped back, feeling color rising in her cheeks as she turned away quickly.

"Janet, wait." Sam's hands were at Janet's waist, pulling her back. Janet allowed herself to be pulled closer to Sam, but couldn't look into those blue eyes.

"Sam, I – "

"It's ok."

Janet turned her head and looked at Sam. There was something incredibly sincere in her gaze. Before either of them fully realized what was happening their mouths were coming together in a series of quick, sharp kisses that quickly progressed into a long, drawn out and far more passionate one. Janet turned in Sam's arms, pushing her up against the edge of the counter as the kiss deepened.

The thought _'Laughter must taste like Janet's lips…'_ drifted lazily through Sam's mind, though she had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

Janet finally, reluctantly pulled away. "It's getting late."

"Yeah." Sam followed Janet upstairs to her bedroom. While Sam stood nervously by the end of the bed, Janet pulled some pajama's out of one of the dresser drawers.

"There's more in there, you can find some that fit you," she said hurriedly, not making eye contact with Sam. "You can sleep in here, I'll just…" Janet waved vaguely towards the door. Sam watched her go with something close to severe disappointment growing in her stomach.

After poking around for a moment, Sam realized that nothing the petite doctor owned would come close to fitting her, so she pulled off her jeans and slipped into bed wearing her t-shirt and underpants. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but couldn't. Her mind wouldn't stop whirling.

A short while later, however, Sam heard the door open, and rolled over to see Janet slipping into the room. She was wearing satiny, two piece pj's with a button up top, and quickly moved over to the bed, kneeling next to where Sam was now sitting up.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Janet asked.

Sam shook her head. "No, I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither."

They stared at each other for a minute through the darkness, then Sam reached out one hand to Janet. Janet took it and allowed herself once again to be pulled close against Sam's body. Sam rested her chin on Janet's shoulder. Silence fell over them. Janet had just opened her mouth to say something, when Sam bent her head and placed a kiss on the soft spot just beneath Janet's earlobe.

Janet let out the breath she'd been holding in a long sigh as she allowed her head to loll forward slightly. Sam was now trailing feather light kisses along the gentle curve of Janet's neck. When she reached the bottom, Sam nuzzled her face against the joint between neck and shoulder.

Janet brought her head back up. Sam did as well, turning Janet so they were facing each other. Janet's hands came up, her fingers tangling in Sam's short blond hair.

"You need a haircut." She whispered between kisses.

Sam smiled faintly, but her mind was too hazed over to think about something as logical as a haircut. While Janet engaged Sam's lips in yet another kiss, Sam's fingers began toying with the small white buttons that ran down the front of Janet's shirt.

The first one came undone and Sam gently traced one finger over the hollow at the center of Janet's collarbone. As Sam's fingers slid lower, forcing more buttons open and running over the soft curves of Janet's body, Janet let out a quiet moan.

"God…Janet-!" Sam gasped, pulling away and falling back to rest on her elbows against the pillows. Janet's hand had slid down to Sam's bare thigh, and was now tracing lightly up the inside.

Janet herself moved forward so her body was against Sam's. Her hand took a sharp turn at Sam's hip, running up her side and pushing the shirt up with it. It was Sam's turn to moan as Janet's hand moved up from her ribcage.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Janet asked quietly, using her free hand to brush Sam's bangs off her forehead.

"Did anyone ever tell you how – " but Sam's retort was lost in another moan.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the blinds onto the two sleeping figures. Sam's eyes fluttered open as a particularly bright beam of light fell across her face. For a moment she relaxed in the luxurious feel of the sheets against her bare skin and Janet's arm draped around her waist, before sitting up to look for her shirt. She found it lying on the floor beside the bed, and quickly pulled it on before laying back down.

Janet had somehow managed to keep her pajama's on; or perhaps she'd put them back on during the night. Sam couldn't remember, as her only recollection of the previous night was a mad rush of kisses and caresses.

"Good morning, Major." Janet said teasingly, opening her eyes.

Sam snorted. " 'Morning, Doctor." She scooted over and tenderly kissed Janet.

"Mmm…now that's something I love waking up to." Janet sighed, rolling onto her back.

They were silent for a moment, then Sam said quietly, "Do you think what we did was wrong?"

Janet turned sharply to Sam, reaching over and putting a hand on her cheek. She clicked her tongue. "No, baby, I don't think we did anything wrong." She seemed to think a moment. "Now, from a military standpoint, and considering our working relationship maybe…But I know it wasn't wrong because I love you, Sam."

Sam smiled, something which seemed to light the space between them brighter than any sunlight that could come through the window.

There was a timid knock at the door. "Mom?"

Janet sat bolt upright. "Just a minute, Cass!" She moved quickly, buttoning the front of her shirt and grabbing her pajama bottoms from where they lay on the floor and pull them on before slipping back into bed.

Cassie came running in, jumping on the bed and snuggling down between Sam and Janet. The little girl didn't seem to notice, or care, that anything out of the ordinary was going on.

"Mom, your hair's all messy." Cassie said, giggling. She turned to Sam, then reached over and ruffled her hair. "Now yours is too."

Sam laughed, glancing over Cassie's head to see the amused sparkle in Janet's eyes.

"We're a family, aren't we?" Cassie asked suddenly.

Janet's expression darkened, and she and Sam exchanged a long, meaningful look.

"Yes, Cass, we're a family."

* * *

Later that day Sam had had to go into work. Cassie was drawing at the dinning room table while Janet worked on some medical files.

"When's Sam coming back?" Cassie asked, looking up.

Janet set her papers down. "Soon, I hope." She took a deep breath. "But, Cass, I need to talk to you about Sam."

"Why?" Cassie's eyes grew wide.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone, especially anyone at the SGC that you saw me and Sam together like that."

"Like what?"

"Like this morning. In bed together." Janet sighed, running her hand over her face. She wasn't sure she'd be able to explain this to a normal 11 year old from earth, let alone one who'd spent most of her life on another planet. "Because, Cassie, I love Sam very much, and she loves me, but a lot of people wouldn't understand that. They'd think its wrong."

"Why?"

Innocent little girl questions. Janet shrugged. "I don't know, sweetie. I really don't."

Over the next few weeks Janet's heart would skip a beat each time the medical team was called to the gate room, for fear that it would be Sam coming through the gate bruised and severely injured. So she nearly had a heart attack herself when she was called to one of the labs to find Sam laying on the floor unconscious.

"What happened!?!" Janet demanded, dropping to Sam's side and feeling for a pulse. Relief flooded through her when she found one.

Siler, who had made the call, was standing out of the way of the medical team as they wheeled a gurney into the room. "We were working on one of the new generators and it pretty much exploded in Major Carter's face."

"Let's get her down to the infir-" Janet's voice trailed off. She still had one finger against Sam's neck, but…pulse…where was the pulse? Janet could hear her own panicked voice coming as though from far off. "She's going into defib…!"

* * *

Sam regained consciousness to see Janet's face swim into view above her. There were dark circles under the doctor's eyes.

"Hey, Sam, how are you feeling?"

Sam nodded weakly. "Ok, I suppose."

"You gave me quite a fright there, I thought I'd lost you for a second." Janet reached out to take Sam's hand.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Sam asked, struggling into a sitting position.

Janet shrugged. "A while. There's no one else in here, so I don't really have anything better to do."

"Ah, right."

Janet raised Sam's hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to the backs of the pale fingers.

"Janet, we're on duty." Sam reminded her quietly.

"I know." Janet reluctantly released Sam's hand. "I was just so worried about you, baby."

Sam nodded. Janet got to her feet. Sam glanced around, assuring herself that they were completely alone, then held out her arms. Janet bent down, and the two embraced for a long moment. The sound of a nurse approaching caused them to break apart.

"You'd better get some rest." Janet said, straightening up. "Sweet dreams, Sam."

Sam smiled, watching Janet pull the curtains around her bed, then vanish on the other side of them. Sighing, Sam lay back against her pillow, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
